


舞台Play

by Potatomato



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatomato/pseuds/Potatomato
Summary: 剧团设定，假戏真“做”





	舞台Play

这是剧团这次巡演的最后一场戏的最后一幕。

 

原本是个名不见经传的小剧团，却因为这部戏名声大噪，从一开始的临时小场都只有零星两三人来观演，到现在各地大剧场场场爆满一票难求，只用了三个月不到的时间。这也并不奇怪，同性、禁忌、大尺度的表演，总是能抓住人们猎奇的眼球，更何况剧团的人都认为这部准备了近三年的戏无论从剧本到舞美音乐都无可挑剔，这不是他们自卖自夸，连最严苛的剧评人都给出了“完美”这样的评价，当然前面还有“几近”这两个他们认为并不是那么重要的字。

 

作为这部戏双主演的重冈大毅和小泷望无疑最受人关注，剧中两人所扮演的角色和现实中一致：剧团的双头牌。连日久生情的设定也一模一样，甚至角色名都是他们的本名。拿到剧本的两位读完一遍后都有些尴尬，一起跑去找剧团编剧桐山，表示这戏这么写是不是有些不妥。桐山喝了口茶，悠悠地回了句，艺术源自生活，给你们带薪谈恋爱不好吗？然而实际上是看不惯他俩天天在剧团里如入无人之境一般高调秀恩爱，一众被闪瞎的受害人聚在一起一合计，决定干脆给他俩在剧里秀个够算了。

 

本以为这两人在剧里爱得死去活来，现实中就会有所收敛，然而事与愿违，在排演了这部戏后他们反倒更加肆无忌惮起来，每当有人受不了抗议时，还会搬出“帮助入戏培养感情”这样冠冕堂皇的理由。真是太不要脸了——大家捂着眼睛说。

 

好在这是最后一场了，工作内工作外无时无刻不被闪瞎的日子就要结束了。

 

最后一幕发生在乐屋。重冈所扮演的角色对着镜子绑着头发，松垮的袖子一抬手就滑倒了肩上，露出一截小臂，还没有穿好的和服稍稍一斜，一侧肩膀暴露在空气中，隔壁桌的小泷不时偷瞄，将这一切都看在眼里，在看到对方不知道第几次没有绑上绳结后，不声不响地来到那人身后。正低着头的重冈突然感到辫子被人拉住，被迫抬起头，看到镜子里的小泷正轻轻用手指梳理着自己的头发，拢在一只手上。

 

小泷停下手上的动作，抬眼与镜子中的重冈眼神交汇。就算是台下第一排的观众也不会知道此刻在化妆灯下闪着光的小泷的眼睛有多好看，重冈在心里想，莫名有些骄傲，真是奇怪的占有欲。看出重冈开小差了的小泷手上一用力，拽了下对方的马尾，另一只手越过他的肩膀从上而下地摸进了宽松的戏服里。

 

重新投入专注的重冈紧张的看着小泷的手在自己衣服里游走，僵在原地，这场戏他们无论演了多少遍他都无法摸透小泷手掌的路线，他总是自由发挥，不知何时就会突然捏起他的乳首开始揉搓。戏下重冈向小泷抱怨过无数次，你这样我没法按剧本中定好的时间发出呻吟，要不是我每次都忍得住这段戏就毁了。小泷听了倒是无所谓，耸了耸肩说，我觉得按照剧情发展，这一段你无论什么时候出声都没关系。重冈不那么觉得，所以他每次都强忍着，愤愤地瞪着镜子里的小泷表达不满。

 

果然这一次也不例外，小泷的手掌掠过那粒突起后，食指和拇指轻轻捏起，接着由轻及重，开始按压揉搓，重冈咬着牙等着灯光暗下，小泷似乎并不想让他得逞，突然弯下腰咬住了他的耳垂，接着开始亲吻，沿着扬起的下颚线一路吻上了嘴唇。这是剧本里没有的。重冈吓了一跳，惊呼卡在喉头，职业的舞台素养让他憋了回去。镜子里身后的人分明是在坏笑。

 

周围的灯光终于瞬间变暗，聚光灯打在两人身上。重冈这才张开嘴发出第一声喘息，剧场里只有他们被音效师放大的呼吸声，并伴随着渐渐响起的鼓点加快了节奏。喘息变为了呻吟，最终在小泷将重冈的戏服从肩上扯下时“呃啊——“的一声呼喊出来。

 

鼓声骤停，灯光熄灭，悠扬的三味从后方飘出，暗红色的亮光渐渐笼罩舞台，两边还有烟雾飘出，待观众看清时已经换了布景。台上的高台上只剩一块屏风，半透的和纸上是黑白分明的高大剪影。观众看到幕布后的人抬起了手，抽掉了腰间的腰带，不紧不慢地脱下了一边的袖子，再是另一边，衣服掉到了地上，显出宽肩窄腰。他胯下还躺着一个身影，光着上半身，抬起脚勾住了站着那人的膝盖后面，还没有完全褪完的戏服滑到了大腿根部，随着三味的弹奏轻轻将站着的人勾向自己。

 

站着的人跟随着缓缓跪下，伸手撑在对方身体两侧，辫子缕向一边，垂在躺着的那人的胸口，他慢慢俯身，屏风上两人的身影终于交叠在了一起。

 

最后的戏份需要重冈和小泷在屏风后做出夸张的戏剧化的交媾场景，在屏风上投出剪影，并配以呻吟喘息。躺在小泷身下的重冈笑嘻嘻地看着对方。这一段是他认为全场戏中最有趣的一部分了，他和小泷还胡闹地想出过很多种奇怪的动作，就像是小孩子沉迷于剪影游戏。一切都像他所熟悉的那样，直到他感觉到小泷的手伸进了他的下摆里，为了换衣服方便他里面可什么都没有穿。

 

重冈的笑容渐渐消失，小泷反倒是是笑了起来。因为演出前他们在后台的荒唐行径，小泷的两根手指轻松地伸入了重冈的后穴。重冈一个激灵，抓住对方正要前进的手，抬起头一脸震惊地看着小泷想让他停下动作。

 

小泷没有理会，压在重冈身上让他不能动弹。在他红透的耳边悄声说：这是最后一场了，想要好好地完成这场戏呢，重冈君是专业的舞台演员吧？

 

说完后直勾勾地盯着身下人的眼睛。重冈感觉像是被对方催眠了，鬼使神差地点了点头。还没回过神，后穴猝不及防地被对方滚烫的性器进入，忍不住发出一声惊呼，伴奏收到了信号一般，放起了激烈的音乐。

 

有了演出前在后台的一番云雨铺垫，小泷直接进入了正题，挺入后直奔重冈的敏感点而去，随着快节奏的音乐奋力地碾压。还没有反应过来发生了什么的重冈脑子里一片空白，只能跟着本能毫不掩饰地时而喘息时而尖叫。他看着小泷在自己身上挺动，快感一波一波地刺激着神经，小泷的汗水打湿了额发，汗珠从发梢滴落，在重冈的胸口绽开。此刻的小泷就像是天神一样美丽。

 

重冈沉浸于超乎理智的快感和小泷情色时的美貌中，躺着任由对方摆布，直到突然被抓住了脚踝，小泷将他拉了起来，角度的变化让结合更加深入，紧紧地顶着那一点，重冈仰起脖子发出尖叫。

 

小泷的另一只手托重冈的后脑勺，让他看着自己，一边继续身下的动作一边做着口型。

 

“要剧终了。”

 

重冈这时才意识到自己正在舞台上，自己正在舞台上和小泷做爱，自己正当着全剧场的观众在舞台上和小泷做爱。

 

瞬间被羞耻心吞噬的重冈涨红了脸，就连身体都泛出了粉色，甬道不自觉地收缩，小泷原本顺畅的抽插变得艰难。他加大了力道，下身被绞紧仿佛jy要被全部挤压出来，小咬住下唇，竖起耳朵听着音乐，还有两分钟，按照剧全剧最后将在重冈高潮的哭喊中落下帷幕。

 

时间不多了，小泷一边动做一边抱着重冈坐起身，对方的双腿缠住他的腰，坐在了他的怀里。这个姿势能让他最大程度地进入重冈的体内，他不顾对方的哭喊，两只大手用力按着他的臀部，下身快速地攻击着那一点。重冈被顶得声音破碎，连呻吟都断断续续的，想要稍稍逃离，下身却被对方更加用力地按压，使得交合更紧密。仿佛是计算好了的，当敲击出最后一下鼓声时，重冈达到了高潮，抱着小泷的脖子发出一声被拉长的呼喊

 

厚重的帷幕缓缓落下，重冈向后倒下落在垫子上，隔着帷幕听到剧场内热烈的掌声，高潮过后的他浑身瘫软，可小泷还没有结束，依旧硬挺地在他的体内进进出出。他俯下身，趴在恍惚的重冈身上一下下地挺动，终于再次找到了那一点，身下的人渐渐又被挑起欲望，小声的呜咽起来。小泷抬手捂住他的嘴，小声说：嘘——观众还没散场。

 

在后台等着谢幕的其他演员没有等来两位主演，上台找人时看到他们的两位主演们正交叠在一起，小泷背影有节奏地在重冈身上律动着，大家红着脸识趣地退下去，在没有主演的情况下听着帷幕后的两人低声的呻吟声谢了幕，并不约而同地决定剧团的下一部戏绝对要请编剧把他俩写成敌人。

 

最后一场演出主演不上台谢幕难免有些遗憾，有些观众抱怨着离开，但更多的是兴奋地讨论今天这场戏是如何地精彩。观众散去后，幕布后的两人还没有结束的迹象，剧团的众人交换了下眼神，决定将最后的舞台留给他们，大部队先行离开剧场前往订了庆功宴的酒馆，关上门并嘱咐保洁人员晚些再进去打扫，这是大家留给那对没羞没臊的小情侣最后的温柔。

 

台上的小泷早已被重冈逼到了高潮边缘，在对方再一次收紧后穴时身子一僵，接着一阵颤抖，jy一股一股地射进他的体内，重冈的敏感点被热流冲击，随之而来的是他今天第三次的高潮，剧场里回荡着两人的呻吟久久不能散去。

 

“恭喜，演出成功”

 

end.


End file.
